The Opposite of Love
by heavenpeters
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid and Dr. Lily Trinity have everything in common, but they hate each other. What happens when the BAU gets two weeks off and their true feelings are uncovered. Reid/OC
1. Vacation

**"I've been reading a lot of those love/hate fics lately, so I thought i'd write one myself!"**

The Opposite of Love

Chapter 1:

"_I have a very strong feeling that the opposite of love is not hate - it's apathy. It's not giving a damn." -Leo Buscaglia_

"Don't you dare psycho analyze me!" Dr. Lily Trinity yelled as she stormed out of the BAU's conference room.

She pushed through the crowd of other agents who had gathered to witness her and Dr. Reid's daily argument. It always happened like this, she was having a great day and then he had to go and ruin it. She stormed through the bullpen mumbling something about stupid judgmental doctors. The rest of the team stood in silent shock, they'd seen Reid and Trinity fight all the time but not like this. This time it had been bad. They'd never understood the hatred betwixt the two, it seems that they should be great friends they were so much a like. Young, impressionable and extremely intelligent but the two prodigies had despised each other since day one.

Morgan suspected it was jealousy, that Reid was jealous that someone on the team was as smart as him, even more so at times. Garcia always thought that they fought to cover up their true feelings. Prentiss always joked about how you could cut the sexual tension with a knife when the two geniuses were in the same room.

Today no one even knew how the argument had started, but they all saw how it ended. Reid stood exasperated from the screaming match that had just taken place, hatred burning in his eyes. Then he took a deep breath and walked out the door past his colleagues and sat down at his desk like nothing had happened. Little did the rest of the team know, this argument wasn't like the others. It was the beginning of a whole new chapter and it all started here.

X X X

3 weeks earlier

Today was a very special day at the BAU, it was the last day before all of them got two weeks off. The usual gloomy mood was replaced by the buzzing excitement of the upcoming vacation. Today even Lily Trinity and Spencer Reid had been civil with each other.

"So what is Spencer Reid going to be up to during our two weeks of heaven?" Trinity said happily leaning across the table that Reid was currently residing at.

"I'm just staying here in Quantico." He replied a little shocked by her tone, which was neither bitter nor sarcastic.

"So you're stuck here too? I guess we're the only ones." She said sitting down across from him.

"I guess." He said still confused by her sudden change of mood.

"I can't even imagine two weeks away from this place." Trinity sighed.

"Me neither." Reid said still looking down at his book.

"Two weeks away from you, how will I go on." She said reverting back to her usual sarcasm toward Reid.

"Now that's heaven." Reid said standing up and walking away.

Trinity sat, mouth open in shock. He'd turned her own sarcasm against her, one of the many things she hated about Spencer Reid. In fact she hated everything about him, the annoying way he used his hands when he talked, the way he thought he was better then everyone else, how he always drank all the coffee. Everything. She'd never met a man so frustrating.

"Hey Trinity!" Garcia said practically running over.

"Hey." Trinity replied.

"So what we're you and Reid talking about?" Garcia asked raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"I was just telling him how much I'm going to enjoy spending two weeks away from him." Trinity answered.

"But you two are the only ones staying in Quantico, maybe you should get together." Garcia said smiling.

"Yeah right." Trinity snorted.

"Oh come on, when are you two going to get over this?" Garcia said sitting down.

"Never." Trinity said, with venom behind her words.

"You should just admit it already, you totally love him. Why don't you guys get together? You're in desperate need of some lovin'." Garcia said grinning.

"Eww, Garcia!" Trinity screeched. "I do not love him! Quite the opposite, I loathe him with every fiber of my being."

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much." Garcia said teasingly. "I mean, come on, you have to admit he's kind of sexy."

"If by 'sexy' you mean an irritating, vexatious, obtuse, bast-"

"Language!" Garcia said, cutting Trinity off.

"I have to go finish some paperwork." Trinity said getting up.

"Avoiding the subject!" Garcia called out to her younger friend.

"Bye Garcia." She called back.

Meanwhile, in the conference room Morgan sat looking over files at the round table. Reid strolled in with a huge smirk on his face.

"What?" Morgan said noticing his colleague's grin.

"Nothing, I just love annoying Trinity." He said, the smirk still on his face.

"You love her, man." Morgan said, accenting the 'her'.

"Actually, I despise her with every cell in my body." Reid stated.

"Uh huh." Morgan said doubtfully.

"What's the 'Uh huh' for?" Reid asked defensively.

"You need to get laid, kid. Why don't you just admit you like her?" Morgan replied.

"Because I don't." Reid answered.

"You can't tell me you don't think she's a babe. I mean for a doctor, damn." Morgan said shaking his head.

"What's that supposed to mean? For a doctor?" Reid said getting defensive again.

"Whoops sorry." Morgan said not very apologetically. "You didn't say no." He finished teasingly.

"Alright, she's pretty but her outer beauty is nothing compared to her inner loathsome. So yes, she is a beautiful aggravating, better then everyone, control freak." Reid finished.

"You said she was beautiful." Morgan pointed out as he rose from his seat. "I'm so telling Garcia about this." He called behind him.

"Morgan no!" Reid said running after him.

"You can't stop me!" Morgan said laughing and kicking into high gear. Reid stopped to catch his breath. "Oh come on, don't tell me you can't run faster than that? You're the one with freakishly long legs!" Morgan said as he slipped into Garcia's office. Reid had to accept defeat.

"What was that?" Trinity's voice said from behind him.

"Nothing." Reid replied out of breath.

"For someone with freakishly long legs, you do run pretty slow." She said walking past him.

"Thanks." He said, the sarcasm practically burning his tongue.

"You're welcome." She answered sweetly, not looking back as she walked away.


	2. Fire

Chapter 2: Fire

"_Bitterness is like cancer. It eats upon the host. But anger is like fire. It burns it all clean." -Maya Angelou_

Spencer woke up that morning feeling really good; it was the first day of his two-week vacation. He got up out of bed and stretched his lanky form, his fingertips nearly touching the ceiling. He walked over to his window and pulled open the blinds, letting in a golden chorus of sunlight. He smiled, leaning into the warmth the light brought. He had a strange feeling that today was going to be a great day.

A few hours earlier, Lily was awaked by chaos. At first she didn't even realize what was going on, it all seemed like a dream. There was smoke everywhere it clouded her vision. It felt hot, really hot. Then it hit her. Fire. She stumbled blindly towards her door and when she opened it she was faced with an even thicker blanket of smoke. She crouched down on her hands and knees and crawled to the emergency stairwell, which she had come accustomed to using because of her fear of elevators. She pushed the door with all her might and escaped into the stairwell.

She began to crawl as fast as she could down the stairs; her apartment was on the third floor so there wasn't too many. The smoke was getting thicker, constricting, she couldn't breathe. She began to cough, her lungs attempting to clear themselves of the soot that had taken root there. For a moment she thought she was going to die. The statistics ran through her mind, over 3,320 people die as a result of fire, 16,705 civilians sustain fire related injuries; fire has killed more Americans than all natural disasters combined. She couldn't think of that now, statistics wouldn't save her. No matter how much her body wanted to just collapse she willed herself to keep going.

When she finally made it to the bottom of the stairs she pushed through yet another door and made it into the lobby. As she approached the glass double doors she saw it was still dark out but the calm night was penetrated by the sound of sirens. She got up and ran for the door, using every bit of strength she had left. She stumbled out the door and into a world of flashing lights and blaring noises. She turned back to look at her apartment building, only to find a pit of fiery death in it's place. She had made it, she had made it through hell.

A firefighter approached her as he screamed to the EMTs "We got another one!".

They approached her and asked her name, "Dr. Lily Trinity…" She mumbled before passing out.

She awoke in a sterile, white place. 'Is this heaven?' she wondered, observing her surroundings. Then the memories came flooding back, smoke, fire, and chaos. Had she survived? A man in a white coat stepped in and began to speak.

"Ah, Dr. Trinity you're awake." The man said. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused?" She replied sitting up.

"That's perfectly normal." He said.

"What… What happened?" She asked.

"It was an accident, your building caught fire but you're alright just some smoke inhalation. You should be cleared to leave." He said. "All of your clothes were burned but we managed to find some clothes relatively your size."

"Thank you." She said weakly.

"Do you have somewhere to go, any friends you can stay with?" He asked.

"There might be someone…" She stuttered.

"Alright I'll leave you." The man said walking out the door.

Lily felt numb; she got up and pulled on the clothes haphazardly. Then simply walked out of the hospital, she had no home, no possessions and absolutely nowhere to go. She was still fairly new to the city and had no other friends in the area besides the team but they were all gone. They were all gone except… No! She couldn't stay with him, but it was her only option. She still remembered where Dr. Reid lived from when the team had gone there for a dinner party. Enforced by Garcia of course. So she began to walk, her apartment wasn't very far; she could just go and pick up her car. Then drive over to Reid's place and let the torment begin.

Spencer had just gotten out of the shower and was towel drying his hair vigorously. He stepped over to his dresser and began to pick out his outfit of the day. He searched through his drawers and closet until he settled upon a simple purple button down shirt, tie and black sweater vest with black pants. Then he strolled into his small kitchen and started the coffee maker, while he waited for his coffee he sat down and his little table and started to read. He'd barely picked up his book when he heard a knock on the door. 'Who would be here at this hour?' he thought to himself. He got up and walked to the door, opening it a little warily. Then he found himself face to face with his worst enemy.

"Trinity?" He said shocked.

"Look Reid, I don't like you and you don't like me but I have no where else to go." She said stepping in to his apartment.

"Sure, come in why don't you." He said sarcastically closing the door.

"I'm going to tell you this straight, I'm broke, homeless and extremely agitated." She said angrily.

"What?" He asked confused.

Then Trinity proceeded to explain how her building caught fire and she didn't know anyone in the city besides the team.

"So you're asking if you can stay with me?" He said trying to understand the situation.

"That's exactly what I'm asking." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm really your only option?" He questioned.

"Do you really think if I had any other options I would be here?" She said bitterly.

"Fine, you can stay here. Just don't annoy me." He said.

"I'll try my best." She replied maliciously.

X X X

**"Interesting living arrangements? What is brewing in my mind, you'll have to wait and see. PS: The fire statistics are real, they are taken from the US Fire Association."**


End file.
